Unadulterated Loathing
by missupland
Summary: It's true what they say- the two really did hate each other. They just expressed it in peculiar ways. Gelphie, rated high. Booksical.


I own nothing.

* * *

"I wonder, Miss Elphaba, if you know what they say about us."

Galinda sat prettily at her vanity, sliding a dark shade of peach across her lips. Elphaba, who was oiling her skin in the bathroom, walked out to answer the question, legs shimmering.

"What 'they' say, Miss Galinda?"

Galinda turned to face her, a pretty sort of impatience spread across her brow.

"Yes, them. The school." She waved her arm as if to gesture the campus.

Elphaba sat on her bed, massaging the moisture into her calf.

"What a broad term. I can hardly think that they would all be saying the same thing."

Galinda pursed her lips. "You're utterly infuriating, do you know that?"

"Yes, yes, so you like to remind me. But now that you have my interest, please, enlighten me. What do they say?"

Galinda faced the mirror again, arranging her hair and determinedly avoiding Elphaba's eye.

"It's really quite ridiculous, people's imaginations. They say that we're in _love_."

She drew the last word out, mockingly, angrily. Elphaba looked highly amused.

"How scandalous. Whatever do you think gave them that impression?"

She lay back on the bed, sharp eyes trained on her roommate's back. Galinda spun around at her response, almost pink with consternation.

"Oh, don't give me that, _Miss_ Elphaba." She spat, furious. "You know very well why they would think it!"

Elphaba walked over to her, mock concern washing her features.

"I'm sure I can't know what you mean, Miss Galinda." She smiled, bringing her arms around Galinda's seated figure, her lips to the blonde's ear. Galinda shivered.

"Get away from me," she pushed at Elphaba's midriff, breathing through her nose with her eyes frantically flashing to the dormitory door. Elphaba's smile widened, a nasty grin.

"Not to fear, my pretty. They've all left for some or other night-time shenanigan. Which makes me wonder," she paused, sliding down the zip of Galinda's dress smoothly, "why you aren't out with them."

Galinda moaned softly as Elphaba's hands found their way into her dress, then stood and stormed to the other side of the room, yanking closed her dress desperately.

"I loathe you," was all she said, somewhat unconvincingly.

"Oh, I know," smirked Elphaba. "Just like you loathed me in the library that time, in the bathroom, that closet outside the science department..."

Galinda looked as though she wanted nothing better than to strangle Elphaba where she stood.

"Elphaba," she hissed, honorific forgotten, "you do know that Shenshen caught us last time? The school is positively _ablaze_ with rumours that we have some sort of... Of... Love affair!"

She spoke, scandalised, disgusted.

"Well, Miss Galinda, you can hardly blame them for talking." Elphaba said cooly, calmly. "Your fingers were in a rather suggestive area from where dear Miss Shenshen was looking."

Galinda threw herself at Elphaba, rage shaking her tiny body, tensed as though to strike the green girl. Instead she crashed her lips against Elphaba's, kissing with the intent to cause pain.

"This isn't _love_," she spat, Elphaba's mouth making its way down her throat. The taller girl ripped again at Galinda's dress, pulling it down roughly.

"No," Elphaba agreed, pushing Galinda against the wall with a thud. "This is just sex."

Galinda dug her nails into Elphaba's back, feeling the skin break beneath her fingers.

"Girl's can't have _sex_ together, don't be stupid. It's impossible." She breathed at Elphaba.

Elphaba raised her head and looked up at Galinda's flushed face from over her naked midriff.

"Then what do you think this is, Miss Galinda? Studying?"

The blonde opened her mouth to argue, but Elphaba was on her knees and the most Galinda could articulate were something like moans of protest.

"Sweet Oz..."

There was a loud knocking on the dormitory door, and the brass tones of Madame Morrible cut through Galinda's gasps.

"Fuck!" Elphaba swore, straightening and wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Galinda tugged up her bodice just as Morrible burst open the door.

"Girls." She frowned at the scene. Elphaba was spread on her bed, a book held firmly between her sharp fingers, her trademark scowl finding its way onto her face. Galinda stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as though in the midst of crossing it, flushed high in her cheeks with hair fallen messily around her shoulders. There was peach lipstick smeared across her face. Morrible raised a thin, arched eyebrow.

"I thought I heard something. Get to bed, girls."

Galinda slumped visibly with relief at the dismissal. Morrible turned, then paused in the frame.

"Oh, and Miss Galinda, you may want to wash your face. It would appear that Miss Elphaba is not the most passive of kissers."

She left with a swish of putrid orange cape, leaving an awkward and flustered Galinda to wipe desperately at her smudged face.

"I absolutely _detest_ you, Miss Elphaba." She threw across the room, a tad more hysterically than she had perhaps intended.

"I know, my sweet." Elphaba sighed, smug. "I know."

* * *

R&R?


End file.
